


Torta de Libra's Adorably Macabre Adventures

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Body Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hippies, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Surreal, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Torta de Libra is a girl who lives in a haunted mortuary after the death of her parents and there is a young woman named Bellatrix who is descended from hippies. They become unlikely friends as they join Manny and his best friend Frida Suarez on macabre and surreal misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a 1930s girl's room where there were two girls who appeared to be wearing pajamas. One of the girls was known as Torta de Libra who was adopted and raised by ghosts and where the other girl was a bit older than Torta de Libra, who seemed to have a ghostly blue glow. 

"Joan i don't think this is a good idea." The human girl whispered.

"Shh... I got this, okay?" The ghost girl replied as she took out sleeping bags.

"Ooh, nice." The human girl smiled.

"SLEEPOVER TIME!"

Torta de Libra and Joan are having a pillow fight, give each other a makeover, reading books and watch a horror movie.

"Uh-oh, Rosa del Carmen's gonna kill us if we make a mess." said Torta de Libra

"Now i have to clean for the rest of my death" sighed Joan

Later, the two girls soon started to get to cleaning. They began to dust all around.

"There's gotta be a way out of this..." The human girl sighed as she dusted against her will until she came to a framed portrait of her parents.

Joan and Torta de Libra then got an idea 

They came down to the basement as Torta de Libra watched Joan search for a spell.

"Aha!" Joan smiled once she found the perfect one.

"Oh, no." Torta de Libra gulped.

"Do you wanna summon a ghost?" Joan asked nervously.

"Uh, sure." Torta de Libra said.

Joan smiled nervously. They read a spell as the words turned red and ghostly bats flying out of the pages. They heard a thunder crash.

"TORTA DE LIBRA! WHAT IS THIS!" Rosa del Carmen screamed with anger.

"Uh-oh, It's Rosa del Carmen" Torta de Libra said

But Rosa del Carmen calmed down and then handed feather dusters to Torta de Libra.

"NOW GET CLEANING!" Rosa del Carmen screamed so loudly that it shook the room before walked away.

Joan and Torta de Libra sighed in defeat until a new girl came into the mortuary.

"Hi Frida" Torta de Libra greeted

"Hi Torta de Libra" Frida greeted back

They were then going inside the school to a yoga class as a woman with long blonde hair with a white crop shirt with a reddish pink shirt and brown sandals was standing in front of the classroom.

'That must be the yoga teacher.' Torta de Libra thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello students my name is Bellatrix" Bellatrix greeted before meditated.

Zoe Aves growled.

Nikita and Anita growled

"Today we are doing yoga" Bellatrix said

Later, they're going to the cafeteria.

"Ugh i can't believe Bellatrix teach us how to calm down!"

"Aww come on Zoe, she's a great teacher"

Zoe growled and walked away


End file.
